First Times
by billiecody
Summary: A series of one-shots about each characters' first encounter with sexuality or first time. Coming of age with lemons. Rated M for obvious mature content
1. Naruto

This story will consist of a series of chapter centering on different characters' about their first encounter with sexuallity. It's a coming of age story, with a few lemons.

Naruto's first, since he is my favourite character. Enjoy!

It's the last stop before Konoha.

Three years have passed since he left the village with Jiraiya. Now it's time to head back come.

Jiraiya watched his student while they walk through the city. He's grown quite a lot, left his boyish features and child's fat. He's becoming a man, a great man, and spitting image of his father.

Some women watch them pass by. At first, Jiraiya is cocky, then jealous. They're looking at his student. Well, he has become quite handsome. The nasty phase of puberty was long gone and he was shinning with youth.

Sometimes, Naruto was curious about sex. His questions were all about mechanics and such, but you could sense his true doubts – what did it feel like? How should you do it? Who should you do it with?

That night, they left for a bar. Being the last time, Naruto was convinced to tag along. Half an hour passed and Jiraiya was near wasted. He clung to a busty and well-rounded woman and followed her to the back room. Naruto watched him with a little of disgust and curiosity.

He stood by the bar, drinking alone. He didn't really appreciate sake, but the other drinks were more expensive and there was hardly any money left (Jiraiya's fun nights weren't cheap). He started feeling a little dizzy. An older woman sat beside him. She had long, dark, wavy hair and green eyes. He looked at her, with foggy eyes, and for a minute he almost believed it was Sakura looking back.

The woman started flirting and he, in his drunk state, flirted back. She started giggling and touching him, and although he didn't knew her at all, her eyes awoke his desire. During most of the journey, he had maintained an almost ascetic existence, trying to balance Jiraiya's perversion. But my god, her eyes!

She took his hand and lead him upstairs. It was a dark lit room with red sheets and carpet. It wasn't very luxurious and she didn't seem like a luxurious whore. But he was hypnotized by the light green in her eyes and drunk.

She started kissing him, first in the mouth, then neck. She took his shirt and gasped at his muscles in delight. He smiled, not really understanding her joy. She continued kissing him lower and lower and when she covered him with her mouth, it was his turn to gasp.

He felt good. No, he felt really good. And this yearning started to built up, this intense passion and lust, and when she came back up he didn't see her eyes anymore, only her breasts and curves. He stripped her naked, tried to do it slowly but she begged him to hurry. When she laid down in the bed, she guided him towards her and finally inside her.

So this is was it felt like, he thought. And then he stopped thinking. He could feel her, he could hear her moan, but all he could think was his own pleasure, this need to be satisfied overcame him and he thrusted deeper untill he reached ecstasy.

Calmer, he laid down beside her. Without the burning desire, he was more free to slowly inspect her. And so he satisfied his curiosity towards women, touching every inch of her, laughing when her moans were deeper. He gave her several orgams that night and had sex two more times.

But when the morning came, the room looked dreadful, the woman ugly. He woke up and rushed out, trying to escape that smell that seemed to linger for days.

He didn't discussed the issue with Jiraiya and neither did he.

When he came back to Konoha, he continued interacting with women the same way he always did, with a mix of adoration and respect. But sometimes, when he watches them closely, he can't stop but comparing them with the body of the prostitute, wondering whether they'd moan if touched the same way, if he could pleasure them.

And then he looks into Sakura's green eyes and feels a little ashamed and a little excited. He's made love to them that night, and it still haunts him.


	2. Ino

Ino exhales sex.

Kunoichi aren't supposed to embody sex symbols, but every now and again, someone Ino appears. Shinobi are supposed to be able to supress emotions, but some unpleasent feelings might emerge at her sight.

Ino, however, was still a child. Even at sixteen, she viewed her body as a mannequin, as something to be admired, but not really desired.

One day, she's wearing her civillian clothes, walking in the woods. A young man is passing and strikes up a conversation. He talks to her in a very delicated and relaxed way, not in the agressive tone shinobi use. He speaks of the woods with a great love, telling her about his childhood. He mentions he hunts every friday, with the hint of an invitation. She doesn't reply, but smiles at him and leaves him shortly after.

Two weeks later, she's back. Looking, ever so discretly, for his sillouette. After a while, she finds him near the river, without his shirt. It's a wonderful sight. He's not as well built as shinobi, but you can tell his muscles are a product of hard work and a tough life, not intensive, life threatning training. In a way, his body seems more honest.

She starts talking to him and he is a little bit taken aback. But then he smiles and another long conversation starts. When the sun starts setting, he speaks of how lovely and beautiful she is, how kind and strong. Ino smiles again. She's so delicate and silence with him.

When she comes back home, she starts fantasizing about a civilian life. With a man like him, strong but humble. With a soft love.

The next mission is especially dangerous and she fears for her life. The desire for a quiet existence starts building up, and so a quiet and secretive love grows in her heart.

Three weeks later, she looks for him again. He's hunting but stops at her sight. She is wearing a white dress, looking innocent and virginal.

They sit by a tree and little by little move closer. He starts speaking of love, of how her face torments his dreams, how her body makes his desire burn. He starts by fondling her softly and in a shy manner, waiting for her agreeement. When she finally consents, he covers her mouth with his in a violent way. He grabs her by the shoulders and pins her against the tree, torns her cleavage and cups her breasts. He isn't speaking of love anymore, he doesn't even look at her, and Ino begins to feel an entirely different kind of fear. She feels warm and excited, and guilty. And she wants to cry. But she's never had sex before, and maybe this is the way it is done. Then he takes out his penis and attempts to shove it in her mouth, while moaning and whispering things like "slut" and "whore", in a low tone.

Thats when she hits hard between his legs and he is thrown against another tree, crying and screaming.

Trembling, she gets back up. He's still curled in the ground, eyes closed and mumbling insults.

She leaves.

After that, she's extra cautious with men. She still likes to tease, in her tiny revealling clothes, but as a warning. Anyone can desire her, but only one who is willing to love her can touch her.

And the next guy who tries to seduce her will learn it the hard way. Like she did.


	3. Hinata

Hinata doesn't really know that much about sex and is helpless when puberty hits.

She had heard whispers about it, small comments in the girls' locker room, She goes to the library one day to settle her mind about what sex entails and is slightly disapointed when the only books available on the subject are either medical ones or Icha Icha novels. She picks a medical one and reads into it. It's graphic and raw but not erotic and she leaves the library thinking of sex as just another jutsu she can't master.

Her breasts double in the summer. She can't fit into her clothes and her body is out of proportion, since her height and waist haven't caught up with the sudden bust. Hair starts to grow in funny places and she understands just how lucky she is for having a female sensei when her period arrives during a mission.

All changes, all confusing and somewhat thought inducing. But that's not what troubles her the most.

Before, when Hinata thought about Naruto, it was with a mix of platonic love and adoration, something pure and almost spiritual. Her heart started beating faster, but that was about it. She remembered his smile and his energy. And she loved him in a childish way.

Now, though...something tingles, _down there_. She begins to feel an urge, but she can't tell what she urges for. It's a kind of thrist, but she's innocent and doesn't know how to get rid of it yet.

So she goes back to the library, but this time picks up an Icha Icha novel. It's too much for her, but one word of the two full pages she read lingers on – masturbation.

It all starts one night, when she is lying in bed and she thinks of how Naruto might look now. She changed a lot in just one summer, and he's been gone for two years now. She admires the change in her comrades and friends.

She imagines Naruto now. First his face...then his body. Then his hands. Then his hands touching her face. Then their faces meeting for a kiss.

The fantasy evolves and feels that tingle again. She decides to try out that thing in the Icha Icha novels. At first, she's clumsy, but when the pleasure is first felt, she realises she's a natural.

She experiences her first orgasm in her bed, with Naruto in her head. She starts doing it every night, and she begins to feel more like a woman. So she lets her hair grow and is proud to be growing tall and curvy. She's a beauty by the time Naruto comes back.

But she can't stand speaking to him. She admires his looks for afar and is curious to be closer. However, her heart nearly stops when he greets her inches away from her face.

When she finally feels free to look at him closely, she realises the real thing will always top the fantasy.

And from that point on, the orgasms roll in each night, each one more powerful than the last, preparing for the time she will no longer have to satisfy herself.


	4. Tenten

Tenten is twelve at the time of her first kiss.

She recalls it seldom now, with all the missions and work. She's grown so close to her team that she hardly remembers what it felt like to have other kind of friends.

But she did, once.

Her friends were mostly her neighbors, which included both classmates and civilians. One of her best friends, an energetic boy called Katsu, had an older sister Tenten used to look up to. She was the only shinobi in her family, she was intelligent and pretty, and her name was Naomi. Naomi was the first person to tell her about Tsunade and her burning admiration. She was very determined, and although she used to talk to both Katsu and Tenten as little kids (they were three years younger than her), Tenten didn't mind, as long as she could hear her stories of ninjas and missions and victories.

Naomi was the first shinobi Tenten emulated, the reason she wanted to become a ninja in the first place. She entered the Academy against the will of her parents but with Naomi's blessing.

As it is with most non-genius folk, the Academy years were hard. It took her a while to discover her talent – bukijutsu (same as Naomi, by the way)– and even then she did most of the training either by herself or with Naomi. As she grew older, her group of friends got smaller, eventually even Katsu became distant. She didn't mind that much, by then she already considered Naomi her best friend. She even invited her to some training sessions with her own team – training with genin, can you believe it? – and helped her ease her way into the ninja world.

Finally, Tenten graduated. It was a fantastic day, her parents were proud and happy, Tenten was ecstatic. That is, until she noticed Naomi's absence. She tried not to think about it that much, but the truth is that she hadn't seen her in quite a few days and she knew she wasn't on any mission.

That night, a rock thrown against her window woke her up. She glanced outside and saw Naomi telling her to come meet her. Tenten went. Naomi took her into the forest by the hand and showed Tenten her present – a picnic. Tenten laughed and thanked her and they both ate with pleasure. After that, Naomi gave her "the real present" – her scrolls.

At first, Tenten was happy, then stunned. Shouldn't Naomi need her scrolls? Those were her weapons, after all. You could arm an entire army with the things contained in those scrolls Naomi's expression turned a little sad and she said she wouldn't need them anymore. Some disagreements with her parents, some things that just weren't working out. "It's hard for people to accept those who are different." Naomi said " I wanted to congratulate you above all else, but I must also say goodbye. I'm not sure how long I'll stay here. I might leave tonight, tomorrow…but I know I won't stay long."

Tenten felt a bitter sadness taking a hold of her. She couldn't fathom a world without Naomi, a Naomi who is missing. Or perhaps even a missing-nin?

"No, I just won't be a shinobi anymore. It's for the better."

They started packing the dishes and clearing the place. Tenten wanted to cry, but she didn't wanted to look weak. When they started going back to the house, right before they left the protection of the woods, Naomi grabbed her arm and kissed her.

Tenten didn't know what to say. The kiss seemed to last ages. She started kissing back and Naomi touched her cheek. Finally, Naomi backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry, Tenten. I don't want you to be like me."

And then she was gone.

For the longest time, Tenten didn't know what to feel. She loved Naomi, but she was a girl, and her friend. Or maybe not? Either way, she was gone. And wasn't she supposed to like boys? She was quite taken with Neji the first time she saw him. Though he was delicate…like a girl? No!

She started feeling the need of kissing, of another body. She wanted someone close to her, but her teammates were either too energetic or too cold. She felt a little lonely, and at the same time, a little disturbed by this strange feeling taking control of her.

For a while was confused, but other, more important things, demanded her attention. Now, she just felt happy it happened.

Sometimes, some girl or other exhales the same attraction Naomi did. Sometimes, a boy does it. Either way, Tenten is happy. When she gets the time, she'll make out her mind about these things. Before that, she can always hold onto to that first kiss.


	5. Sasuke

Sorry for this hiatus. I was busy with schoolwork and couldn't update the story. Anyhow, here's the new chapter

Despite his obvious lack of sexual desire, Orochimaru convinced Sasuke that sex was one of the mandatory experiences for any shinobi. A shinobi isn't a jutsu-machine (as much as Orochimaru wished some were), but a somewhat human being, easily torn apart by emotions and passions. Sasuke's pursuit of his brother was an example of just how important the emotional dimension of a ninja was – even if the object of his passion was a profound hatred of his sibling.

"A real shinobi must know himself completely. Both his limits and boundaries, his excesses and flaws, his qualities and virtues. Those are not just intellectual, but also physical in nature. Sex is physical and (at least to some) intellectual as well. To know yourself, you must know who you are as a ninja, as a soldier, as a brother, as a comrade, as a sexual partner." Orochimaru laughed as Sasuke's expression grew more anxious "Don't be stupid, don't act as a spoiled teenager. Think of it as an experiment, another type of training. One that might be useful to you in the future."

Those last few years, Orochimaru managed to push Sasuke in ways he never thought imaginable. He witnessed the madness of the sannin in every single one of his daily endeavors. For a minute, he was actually convinced Orochimaru was inclined to be the one to take his virginity. He felt like throwing up just by thinking about it.

"Now, the question is – who shall you do it with? I presume a prostitute won't be good enough for you. But then again, you were always so popular with women, I assume it won't be difficult for you to choose a proper partner. Of course, if women at all aren't your taste…" he smiled in a wicked way "I'm sure many men would be lining up as well."

"Anyway, I hope you'll be an experienced man by tomorrow. Just hurry up and get it over with. It's never that much of a big deal as some claim it to be."

Orochimaru left Sasuke alone with his toughts. He felt sick. And stupid. There he was, the most promising of the sannin's pupils, shaking at the thought of sexual contact. Those sort of stuff had always been a sensitive point with Sasuke- his basic stance was that they were troublesome and annoying, a nuisance for shinobi. Shinobi ought to be asexual, period.

However, Orochimaru was right. Sex was physical, as physical as taijutsu. Not to be in control of such things, to fear such emotions and desires –that was indeed a sign of weakness. Something he should overcome. And that he would do, he just need a … "suitable" partner.

There was a girl, one of Orochimaru's slaves. She was a petite brunette, with lilac eyes and wavy green hair. She had a sort of talent, something to do with animal mind-reading that could be helpful to spies. Was she pretty? Sasuke never really gave those sort of judgments much thought. People weren't supposed to be pretty, at least, shinobi weren't – they were supposed to be talented killers.

However, girls clearly didn't see him that way, not at first. He had caught her glancing at him several times during his training sessions. She was nice to him, and she didn't use to be. That was a sign of interest, no? Women were strange, both passive and active during so-called seduction. They would be meddling and annoying, yet, they would never really attempt anything, would they? After all, even a popular guy like him had never really been kissed by a girl. None had even tried.

The only kiss in his memory had been shared with Naruto, a disgusting experience that probably traumatized him even more.

So, should he kiss her? He knew the mechanics of the thing. Kissing, undressing, in and out. He wasn't sure whether or not he was supposed to orgasm. God, even the word made him shiver. It was all so disgusting.

He looked for the girl – Kyoko – and found her sitting by the waterfall. He sat next to her, greeting her in the same cold way. I mean, he didn't have to be nice, did he?

Of course, he didn't, since girls would be nervous and giggly either way, just like Kyoko was at that moment. He sighed. Breathing deep, he lifted his hand and cupped her chin, turning her head towards his. Then, he kissed her.

The poor girl. The emotion was too much.

One moment, he was "training", the other he had a fainted girl in his arms. He was angry. Why wouldn't she wake up? He needed her awake, how else was he suppose to fulfill his pseudo-mission with a corpse?! Those sort of fetishes were Orochimaru-depraved-territory he had no interest in exploring.

Finally, she woke up. He aimed for another kiss, but she stopped him.

"Why?"

"Because I need to."

The girl was so flattered by this honest answer, mistaking it for some painful love declaration, she kissed him right back. Obviously, he need to – he didn't want to, that's for sure. He almost jumped when her hand let go of his neck and started aiming for a lower region; shivers and chills erupted from his body, giving him the impression of illness, not pleasure. They undressed each other impatiently. Wet as she was, she didn't ask for any further stimulus, nor was Sasuke inclined to do so. He just wanted to enter that "cave" and get it over with. This burn he was feeling was strange and inadequate, he just wanted it to stop. He was feeling out of control, and not in a pleasant way. Rationally, he wanted to be aroused to fulfill his "mission"; physically, his lower region wasn't cooperating. The girl tried to help him, both with his hands and mouth, but Sasuke found that even more disgusting.

He was angry. He should be in control of his body in every way, yet he couldn't even get the fucking thing up. The girl seemed disappointed. That annoyed him even more. He was sure that some other girl, like Sakura, would never act as her.

Sakura…for the first time, he tried to visualize her naked. It did nothing for him. She was probably very pretty, but that was meaningless. He started remembering the last time he had seen her…her passion and suffering when she announced she'd be utterly alone without him, pandering to his ego and arrogance. The mixture of hate, love, passion, hurt and pain did the trick.

Finally, he entered the girl, with violence and brutality. Hanging on the emotions he tried to suffocate for so long, he closed his eyes and felt as if he dived in a world composed of feelings and sensations, all rough and dark, but with an energy and force of its own.

He achieved orgasm quickly, the first of his life, and was shaking when it was all over. He didn't hear the girl asking him to stop, she was in pain, or her fingernails digging his skin. He wasn't merciful – he knew exactly what he should do next.

He exited her body and cleaned himself. Then, while she was still lying naked on the floor, gasping for air, he stabbed her with a kunai.

He sat by the waterfall, admiring nature's beauty, feeling much more relaxed. It was done. He had no desire to do it again, but if he ever had to, he knew how.

Orochimaru appeared next to him, with an approving smile.

"There. That wasn't as hard, was it? And you always learn something about yourself."

Sasuke didn't reply, his eyes fixed on the water, his mind filled with the image of the pink-haired girl who came to haunt him in the most unexpected way possible.


	6. Sakura

Sakura always imagined her first time with Sasuke. There was simply no other way to do it. She'd rather die a virgin than to be touched by someone else.

She took care of her skin and body as a religious ritual. Sakura was preparing herself for the day Sasuke would see her, really see her, and award her salvation.

That day didn't come for a long time.

When the war was over, Sasuke didn't return. Not completely. There was no more animosity since he had been a key-factor in the alliance's victory, but he felt as if he didn't belong anywhere. Sakura could relate. In reality, the only place she thought she would ever really be a part of was Sasuke's side.

So she waited for him. As she had done most of her life.

At least, she didn't needed to be jealous. Sasuke wasn't exactly a lover. In fact, Sakura always expected their future relationship – if there should ever be one – a sort of romantic asexual.

She hoped, however, that he would give her the chance to feel him inside of her once. Just once. And she wouldn't ask for anything else.

One day, he returned. It was the day Naruto would be named hokage, at last. Sakura's heart sunk when she saw him at the ceremony, his rare smile directed at Naruto.

For the first time in nearly forty years, she gave up hope. Sasuke was back – and he didn't even bother seeing her. Talking to her. Warning her of his existence.

She returned to her house that night as a bitter old woman. She felt lonely and pathetic. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shizune – all with their respective families, all real women. And she, a shadow of a teenage girl.

When the sound of an intruder woke her in the middle of the night, she thought she was dreaming. In front of her bed, there was Sasuke. Older, rougher – but still as beautiful as ever. And from his lips, the words she had waited thirty years to hear :

"I'm sorry"

She took his face in her hands. Hesitating for a moment, she finally kissed him, with the kind of courage she never had before.

The kiss lasted for a long time. She guided him towards her bed and finally lost her virginity the way she had always to, though she did had to wait until she was middle-aged to do it.

She didn't ask how or why. And Sasuke didn't elaborate either. It was if their entire lives revolved around Sasuke's inquiry of his nature, the village, life itself, and the final result of that lifelong reflection had been his return to her arms.

They left the village soon after that. Sakura had already trained a capable pupil by then, one who could replace her (though she was deemed irreplaceable by most, just like Tsunade before her). Naruto was happy and sad. But the three of them were never meant to be, and Sasuke always had the ultimate choice.


	7. Kiba

Sexuality as it is perceived and enjoyed in the Inuzuka clan is unparallell in Konoha. Indeed, no other well established clan is quite as open about it as the Inuzuka's. Maybe it's because of their close relations to dogs and their natural care free attitude towards sex; maybe it's because their clan was founded not by a man and a woman but a woman and two men. In any case, bissexuality and poligamy are widespread within the Inuzuka's and soon enough their children learn to deal with it.

Of course, it's never mentioned. People's general perception of sexuality is restricted enough, but clans like the Hyuuga's are particularly upset by that topic. And, also, a shinobi should never let his or hers sexual drives or desires interfere with a mission, training or even character.

The Inuzuka's are a matriarchal society, that is, the mother rules the place. There is no marriage within the Inuzuka's, man and woman don't share a house. A woman can have as many sexual partners as she like, and once she becomes pregnant, the baby isn't raised by the father but by the uncle, granduncle, or other close male relation of the mother. Sex is, thus, completely alienated from family values or material possessions – sex is love and pleasure, and that is all. You are born and live with your close family, but you can have as many lovers as you wish. It started as a way of keeping the clan united and independent from foreign interests – however, it prooved to be a satisfactory contract for all involved, and the Inuzuka's honour it to this day.

Every clan has its traditions, and lost of virginity as a ritual is very important to the Inuzuka's. First of all, the person must be at least sixteen; contraception is manditory; and at least two or more other sexual partners are needed. They can't ever be close relatives, and people from other clans are also allowed. Usually, the bond formed lasts much longer than the ritual night.

However, that was not the case for Kiba.

When the war was eminent, Kiba was worried. He hadn't lost his virginity for respect of his clan's traditions, although he had some opportunities with civillians. The prospect of dying at war as a virgin was unpure, as if his live had been unlived. But he was merely fifteen and the war was weeks away – what if he never came back?

It was then he decided he should fasten the ritual. But with who? It was very clear more than one partner was needed. However, his teammates weren't exactly menage a trois kind of people, and no one would ever understand that this was a spiritual, not a sexual, fulfillment.

He couldn't find anyone. Eventually, he went to war. His mother tried to comfort – rituals were just a reflection of what should happen naturally, its only a symbolic passage. If it should happen, it would; if not, it wouldn't. But Kiba was demoralized, especially when he was cut off from his teammates and put in another squad.

There, he was part of a three man and one woman team. The woman was from Kiri, the two men from sand. One was reckless and loud, the other very shy. The woman was effective, but she always looked scared.

One night, the reckless one attempted to play the hero and got killed. As Kiba tried to sleep, very much disturbed from those events, he heard the shy man crying. He walked over to him, leaning against a tree, and asked what was wrong. The man, however, didn't answer – he just kept muttering between sobs that he shouldn't be like that, it wasn't natural, the was a shinobi for fuck's sake, he wasn't normal, and so on.

As Kiba started to understand his muttering, he asked him "Was he your lover?" and the man looked frightned. "Of course not" he said, and then sobbed "That wouldn't be right. It's wrong. It will always be wrong." And cried again.

"Why should it be wrong? It's love, thats all. It can be stupid, but not wrong."

The man looked surprised. He hid his head between his hands and breathed in and out, as if calming himself. Then, he raised his head and attempted a kiss.

Kiba didn't react at first. He didn't particularly liked this man, and this wasn't an ideal setting for a hook-up. However, as the kissed became deeper, he started to kiss back.

They started to caress eachother. Then, a noise startled them – the woman had woken up. At first, her eyes were wide open and her mouth a gap. Then, she looked as she was about to cry. The shy man looked ashamed. Kiba wasn't. He simply took her hand and lead her between the two of them. She tried to resist at first, but then gave in. She just wanted to be held, she said. They both held her and in a soft, slow way, made love. It seemed to last for hours, a forbidden pleasure as a reward for all the suffering and hardship.

When it was over, Kiba slept happy for the first time in days.

In the next day, however, the shy man was killed and the woman hurt. He saw her again only in the aftermath of war, when she was already engaged to another man.

He returned to his home and the proper ritual was organized. He never discussed the issue with anyone, attempting to crystalize the moment in his memory as the purest of all experiences.


End file.
